


The Kids' Table

by PureImaginationFic



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Humor, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic
Summary: The Jr. BSB lament having to spend yet another year at the kids' table on Thanksgiving
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Kids' Table

_**November 2009** _

Vicki looked into her oven watching a giant plump turkey turn a golden brown “Mm something smells good in here” Brian said coming up behind her. 

“Well thank you” she said kissing him. 

“Actually…I was talking about the turkey” he said. 

She swatted him with a dish towel “Is his highness up yet?” she asked. 

Bradley groaned rubbing sleep out of his eyes “Morning parentals” he said plopping himself down on the couch. 

“It’s noon” Brian said to Bradley. 

“Bradley I want you to get showered and dressed, everyone’s going to be here any minute” Vicki said to him. 

“...For what?” Bradley asked confused. 

“You don’t know what today is do you?” Brian asked. 

“Thursday?” Bradley asked shrugging. 

“It’s Thanksgiving” Brian said to him. 

“Oh… _oh_ is that why we have the day off from school?” Bradley asked. 

Brian turned to Vicki “…he had a CAT scan after the explosion right?” he asked her. 

“Come on, shower, now” Vicki said taking the remote from Bradley’s hand. 

“Oh fine” he said getting up from the couch. 

“You sure this isn’t too much for you? This hosting thing?” Brian asked. 

Vicki scoffed “Please, if I can literally hold someone’s heart in my hand, I can host a Thanksgiving dinner” she said going into the kitchen. 

“Gross” he said grimacing when the doorbell rang “I got it” he said opening the door. 

“Hey, hope we’re not too early” Sasha said to him. 

“Nope, come on in” Brian said letting them inside. 

“First football game’s about to start” Nick said coming inside. 

“Alright” Brian said following him to the couch.

“Where’s Bradley? I want to ask him what this whole dinner thing is about” Neilson said looking around. 

“You don’t know what day it is either do you?” Brian asked Neilson. 

“…Thursday?” Neilson asked shrugging. 

“Oh my god” Nick groaned putting his hand over his face. 

“Seriously how far were you guys thrown back in that explosion?” Brian asked “It’s Thanksgiving Neilson” he said. 

“ ** _Oh_** that’s why we have off from school!” Neilson said. 

“Bradley’s in the shower” Brian said shaking his head, they took seats on the couch and turned on the TV.

~*~

Bradley wrapped a towel around his waist as he turned the water in the shower off, he opened the door to his bedroom.

Neilson stood behind the door, he crept quietly behind Bradley “Boo!” he yelled.

“What the hell?!” Bradley asked as Neilson laughed 

“Nice towel, you wearing that to dinner?” Neilson asked. 

“Jesus!” Bradley said shoving him. 

“Oh come on admit it, that was pretty good” Neilson said to him. 

“That was cheap even for you” Bradley said opening his dresser drawers, he turned to look at Neilson “Dude do you mind?” he asked. 

“Mind what?” Neilson asked shrugging “Oh! Right” Neilson said “Hey did you know today was Thanksgiving?” he asked sitting on Bradley’s bed, Bradley rolled his eyes and went back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him “Bradley?” Neilson asked.

~*~

“Hey Happy Thanksgiving” Kyle said coming into the house.

“Hey finally, one of you realizes it’s Thanksgiving” Nick said to him. 

“Where’s your mom?” Brian asked. 

“At the airport, my dad’s flight is coming in soon” he said hanging his jacket up. 

“Gobble gobble Happy Turkey Day!” Harry said coming into the house, his parents behind him. 

“See? I told you we weren’t early” Christina said to Howie. 

“Guess not, Kev here yet?” he asked. 

“You see him anywhere?” Nick asked. 

“Yeah right there” Howie said pointing to Kyle, Kyle turned to glare at him. 

“See? Just like Kevin!” Howie said about Kyle’s irritated expression.

~*~

“So when’s Nat coming by?” Bradley asked Neilson as he ran some gel through his hair.

“Should be here soon” Neilson said to him “You know this is the first time I’ve seen you wear that shirt with it actually buttoned up” Neilson said about Bradley’s blue plaid button down. 

“This is the first time it’s been buttoned up, my mom said I had to be presentable today” Bradley said irritated. 

“Yeah, I got that lecture too” Neilson said.

~*~

“You know if you think about it, football is straight up strategy, there’s also physics involved” Harry said as they all sat watching the football game.

“Shut up Harry don’t dorkify football” Kyle said to him as they all sat in front of the TV. 

“Hey look what we found at the airport” AJ said gesturing towards Kevin.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone" Kevin said. 

“Dad” Kyle said happily. 

“Ah a warm family holiday moment” Adam said “It’s making me sick” he said. 

“Adam behave it’s a holiday” AJ said admonishing him. 

“…and?” Adam asked. 

"Hey Uncle Eyebrows is here" Bradley said as he and Neilson came into the living room.

"Yeah nice to see you too Bradley" Kevin said to him.

The doorbell rang once again “I got it” Bradley said. 

“Hey” Natalie said to him. 

“Hey, come on in” he said to her. 

“Thanks” she said “Happy Thanksgiving everyone.” 

“And the day has been officially ruined” Adam said, she turned to glare at him. 

“Hi” Neilson said to her. 

“Hi” she said as they kissed. 

“Hey Nat, surprised you could join us today” Brian said to her. 

“Well my brother’s going to his girlfriend’s for Thanksgiving so my mom said it would be okay for me to spend today with Neilson” she said. 

“Great everyone’s here” Vicki said coming into the living room "Hey Kev, welcome home" she said hugging Kevin.

"Ah thanks, it's good to be back" he said to her. 

“Well I guess we can start dinner, so let’s make our way to the dining room” Vicki said as they filed into her dining room. 

“Boys, Nat, you guys are going to be in here” Vicki said to them. 

“Mom, aren’t we a little old to be at a kids table?” Bradley asked her as they went into a small room off of the dining room. 

“Yeah I know but there’s just not enough room at the dining room table for you guys” she said. 

“Can’t we just eat on the couch in front of the TV?” Bradley asked. 

“No! it’s Thanksgiving” she said to him. 

They each took a seat at the small round table, setting their full plates in front of them. 

“So what are you guys thankful for this year?” Harry asked, the all groaned in response. 

“What?” he asked “We used to do this when we were little, remember? We would go around and say what we were thankful for? We’d make little paper hand turkeys?” Harry said. 

“Oh my god that’s so cute!” Natalie gushed. 

“Adam would always try and start a food fight” Kyle said. 

“Oh remember the one year Adam took a mouthful of Harry’s mashed potatoes and then spit them back out on his plate?” Bradley asked. 

“And then Harry ate it” Neilson said as they began laughing, 

Harry looked at them horrified and disgusted “Oh my god!” he said looking at Adam. 

“Give me a break I was nine” Adam said to him. 

“What is wrong with you?” Natalie asked. 

“…Have we met?” Adam asked her. 

“Moving on…” Natalie said “Harry that’s a good idea, in fact why don’t we go around and say what we’re all thankful for” she said. 

“I am so glad you invited her” Adam said leaning over to Neilson. 

“Come on one of you has to have something” she said. 

“Like what?” Bradley asked. 

“Oh I don’t know, surviving a school shooting? Being dug out of a grave? Walking away from an explosion?!” she asked. 

“Oh! I just thought of one!” Adam said raising his hand. 

“That’s surprising but okay…what are you thankful for Adam?” she asked. 

“I’m thankful that the Winchesters are dead and were incinerated in the explosion” he said happily. 

“Cheers to that!” 

“Amen!” Bradley and Kyle said agreeing. 

“Okay, maybe something else besides someone’s violent death?” Natalie asked, they all looked at each other. 

“No I think that’s about the only thing we’re thankful for this year” Bradley said to her. 

“Okay fine I have something” Natalie. 

“Oh goody” Adam said sticking a fork of food in his mouth. 

“I am thankful for all of you guys” she said “I was the new kid from out of town, I just lost my dad, and you guys made me feel welcome and you became like another family” she said.  
Neilson smiled and kissed her cheek “Bradley?” she asked. 

“We’re really doing this?” Bradley asked. 

“Yes!” she said. 

Bradley sighed “Fine…well I guess I’m thankful for Neilson and Nat taking care of me after I got shot” Bradley said “Even after I told you guys to leave about five hundred times, you didn’t, you stuck with me and made sure I didn’t die” Bradley said. 

“Neilson?” she asked. 

“What can I say? I’m thankful for Bradley for taking a bullet for me, I’ll be grateful for that for life” Neilson said. 

“Well I’m thankful for Kyle and Adam taking care of me after I got shot” Harry said. 

“Kyle?” Natalie asked. 

“Well…I guess I’m grateful that Adam and Harry saved me from Damien on Halloween and that we all somehow managed to survive everything this year” they all turned to look at Adam. 

“Yeah I’m sticking with the violent death” he said to them. 

“Happy Thanksgiving everyone” Kyle said raising his glass. 

“Happy Thanksgiving” they all replied clinking their glasses together. 

“Are we done now? I’d like to be able to keep this food down” Adam said. 

Suddenly a glob of mashed potatoes hit him in the face, he turned to Natalie and looked at her in shock “Oops?” she said innocently, they began laughing. 

"Oh, you know what this means don't you?" Adam asked.

"Uh oh..." Harry said.

Food began flying around the room as they started pelting each other with it. 

“What are they doing in there?” Sasha asked as they heard the commotion from the other room. 

“I don’t think we want to know” Nick said. 

“Mind checking on that?” Vicki asked him. 

“Sure” Brian said getting up from the table “Hey guys?” he asked going into the other room when a glob of food hit him in the face. He looked around, the remnants of food on the floor and the walls “What the hell are you guys doing in here?!” he asked irritated. 

“…Happy Thanksgiving?” Bradley asked shrugging.


End file.
